The Act Of One For Many
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: When a threat like no other threatens the Digital world, one man at the end of his life takes it upon himself to stop it. This is the account of how a Digidestined dies to protect everything. Post 02. NOD short.


Hello readers new and old.

This is a one shot for the series "Networks of destiny" which is a group of writers who write one story line but each take a different point of view.

This is a quick one shot of how my character "Will" dies at the end of the plotline for "Networks of Destiny".

I hope you all enjoy it. I'm aware it's not my best work, but if you like this then you may like my one shot of how I see "Taichi Kamiya" dying.

* * *

Thirty five years and it had all changed. Thirty five years but they still had to meet. The World and Digital world had moved on. Everyone was a Digidestined now. Power had spread and some had risen to vast heights and influence. The Digital world had become a strange reflection of the real world, mirroring its wars and political problems.

"We must be careful. We cannot underestimate him; he must not reach the real world." Taichi Kamiya sat at the head of the table, his skin leathered with his age. His hair was short and well-kept and beginning to going to grey. He was the Digital Representative. Everyone looked up to him and followed his word without question, for all intensive purposes, he was the leader of the world's Digidestined.

"Last time I faced him, he nearly destroyed half of America. He's stronger now and we're even weaker. I barely survived, even with Black Wargreymon ." Tai studied the American sat across from him, tanned skin covered with scars. His black hair cut into a smart style but still fell awkwardly. He wore a shirt but not a full suit. Trace Hinata, leader of the free Digidestined and the organisations of Dusk and Dawn. He had led America's Digidestined to victory over an enemy that threatened everything and they continued to serve him. His eyes were filled with respect for Taichi and he was ready to act.

"We'll need to co-ordinate a defence across both the Digital world and the real world." A woman spoke up; her hair fell neatly as she sat watching each member speak in turn. She sat back and exhaled softly. Her eyes had seen battle too often. Leya Hayato watched the other faces around her. She had raised an army during one of the first Digital Wars and they still followed her even now, she was respected among all leaders and Digidestined. She had been named head of Digital defence at the age of twenty five.

"We need to make him know we're to be feared. We beat him once, we can do it again. We have too. Give me enough forces and I'll take the fight to him." A sharp voice cut through them all as all eyes turned to him. Long black combed back hair and jet black ambitious eyes. Reaver Stark, head of expert operations. He would take any mission no one else would and would succeed, he was feared and respected and the thing of stories.

"We must make a proper stand. We need to find more time to prepare against him." A soft kind voice echoed around the room. Tai's eyes found Clare Holstoc, representative of republic of the Digidestined. Her dark soft hair fell down her back easily. She had helped over throw the Omega Empire in the first Digital war and in its place, a democracy of free Digimon and Digidestined alike. She was loved both in the Digital world and the real world. She was just as good , if not better than most of the veteran Digidestined in combat, no one could deny it.

"No." An Irish accent cut through the idea swiftly and all eyes turned to the man sat across from Taichi. He was just as tall and built as the others but he had fared far worse. His hair was thin and silver as it fell across some of his face. His shirt and waist coat were well made with a golden and red badge as his crest. He sat with his back straight and his eyes sharp. Will Murphy, the first King in the south. A civil war had erupted after the first Digital war and he was charged to end it. He arrived and fought for over a year and eventually won. He attempted to return power to the original rulers but instead he was crowned King. He had served in several wars and never lost, he was one of the few Digidestined who could say he had started at the same time as Taichi. Will watched Taichi nod, even if he was a King, he followed Taichi's leadership no matter what was said.

"We need to split our defence. Our forces are already stretched too far. We need time to consolidate and brings our forces back to the real world. We cannot have a war on two fronts, not now." His voice was clear and crisp, he always had a plan.

"What do you suggest?" Taichi asked. Their eyes met for a moment and Taichi realised what he planned to do, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I'll take those who are willing in the south and force a confrontation; we'll stall him as long as we can. Trace, Leya , Reaver and yourself will bring everyone else back, fortify the real world anyway you can. Once everyone's back, I'll retreat to the real world and join you with my forces. It's the only real option we have left." No one said anything or made any move. All eyes turned to Taichi who cast his eyes downwards as his thoughts raced through his mind, weighing the options one after another. Silence hung heavy in the room as they waited.

"Do it." Taichi muttered quietly. Will stood and left quickly, already pulling his Digivice out as he strode towards the nearest computer, Will felt a vibration in his pocket as he left the room and turned the corner into a brightly lit corridor. He pulled out his phone and checked the message.

"You're still ill aren't you? – Tai." Will smiled at the text message from Tai. Will placed the phone back inside his trousers and raised his Digivice to the computer.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Will looked up from the digital map before him of the south and his eyes met the dark orbs of a tall well-built African man. Will studied the map for a moment and ran a hand through his hair; he never could get rid of that nervous habit. Elegon Laze, a feared warrior across the Digital world. He had faced the demon lords and lived to tell the tale. The same couldn't be said for the demon lords. He stood by Will's side when he attempted to end the civil war and continued to do so, years later.

"I want you to return to Odaiba, make sure no harm comes to Sora and my family. Take three or four others with you." Will forced his eyes back on the map and the suggested lay out of the voluntary forces. He had offered for everyone to leave if they wished, he would not judge them for it but they refused, choosing to stand by his side. Elegon nodded and said nothing as his eyes met Will's once again. They had said everything that needed to be said to each other. Will waved a hand for everyone to leave them alone inside the dark command room inside the capital city tower.

"Whatever happens, be it today or tomorrow, you must make sure Lucas and Amy return. Lucas must succeed me in the coming years." Will said it bluntly; he had been thinking it over for a long time, who would succeed him in the south. Truth be told, he'd rather abolish the Kingdom and return it a free land but the Digidestined cried out for a successor.

"Lucas?" Elegon scratched his dark beard and smiled.

"He's a good kid." Elegon said plainly as he smiled. Lucas was a Digidestined Will had trained years before the civil war. He was strong of heart and fierce in battle. Amy was his wife and also trained by a close friend of Will's, who had passed on a year before. The two were a force to be reckoned with and were seen as the future leaders of the Digidestined. Elegon held out his hand and Will stared at it for a moment before he took it and shook.

"Good hunting." Elegon said quietly.

"Safe journey, friend." Will smiled and watched as Elegon turned to leave the room. They had been friends for as long as Will could remember. By all rights, Elegon should have taken over him but he had refused, instead choosing to help secure the south. Will would never be able to repay his debt to his friend. He had lost too many friends over the years, in the coming night he would return their sacrifices.

"You're as stubborn as ever." Will's eyes found a shorter figure standing at the back of the room, dressed all in white except for black trousers, with a small mask to cover the lower half of his face whilst his hooded coat shielded the rest of his face. Small tufts of blonde hair peeked out from under the hood.

"Alex, you made it." Will breathed a sigh of relief. Alex Dowski, a Digidestined turned Digital being at the age of seventeen, the age he was forever frozen at now. He had been one of the first Digidestined but was nothing more than the stuff of legend now, rumoured to have died many times over. Alex strode towards him; his golden eyes tired and broken as he handed Will a short blade no longer than two foot. Alex grimaced as his hands burned.

"Just like you asked." Will unsheathed the blade and studied it. It was light but strong; a black liquid ran down the reservoir that was the centre of the blade, flanked by sharpened white metal. The perfect weapon for the battle, Will sheathed it inside the black leather sheath. Alex flexed his burnt hands and studied his old friend who aged before him.

"So, you're really doing it huh?" Alex asked. Will simply nodded as he began to attach the blade to his belt on his left side. Alex studied the small cape on Will's right arm, a gift that been given to him at a celebration of peace being restored to the south. It was tied around his shirt with brown leather straps with smooth golden buckles. The cape itself was a dark royal red with a golden crown sewn on. Beneath the crown was a hybrid symbol of the crests of love and friendship, Will's own crest, resilience. Alex smiled at the symbol, Will's crest had been the reason they had met. Will's original duty was to watch over Sora and Matt, well over thirty years ago.

"Suppose I best join you in this battle." Alex said as he cracked his neck and pulled down the face mask revealing pale skin. He studied Will as he placed a hand on the hilt of the blade, a plain leather base with a silver stud at the very top. In that moment Alex could see it, why Will had been able to keep peace in the south for so long. He commanded respect and offered kindness. His eyes were older and worn but they had never changed in the years. His body was growing weak but he never hesitated to act in any situation. He stood tall and proud and beckoned for Alex to follow him, they were headed for the front lines.

* * *

They soared through the air at a blistering speed as attacks flew back and forth. Will's eyes never left his enemy, it was impossible to see anything else. It was a huge fear inducing sphere that dwarfed the Digital world in size. It looked to be made of living metal that sprung to life if you got too near. It appeared in orbit over the Digital only an hour ago and had broken itself in two. The second piece had vanished through a portal, leaving the huge construct behind. Will braced himself as a huge red bullet barely missed him as he sought to regain his balance on a Hercules Kabuterimon, an old friend in the south. A huge tentacle like claw reached out from the constructs surface to grab them, only to be torn to shreds by an explosion. Will looked back and knew it was a good idea leaving Alex in charge of artillery below. Will glared at the monstrous machine before him. Izzy had been unable to give them a name for it. It was a monster in size and strength, a goliath. Hercules Kabuterimon dodged another spray of missiles as Will barely hung on.

"How you holding up?" Will called out to his partner who flying a short distance away. A tall silver knight rocketed through the air next to them, his silver armour reflecting the light of the explosions. His armour had glided gold segments as bright as the sun and a blood red sash tied around his waist. His golden wings pushed him faster towards the enemy.

"I'm fine!" Zeek Strikemon called out as he spiralled through the air, avoiding another attack. Will looked around, watching his friends and allies fall from the sky in bursts of flames. Data rained down all around; he gritted his teeth and ignored it as they pushed on. Will felt a buzz and pulled his Digivice free, before he could say anything a voice buzzed through.

"Trace brought down the one here in the real world. There's an opening near the centre of the tentacles which'll take you to its core!" Will looked over at Zeek Strikemon.

"You hear that?" Will asked. Zeek Strikemon simply nodded as he and Hercules Kabuterimon pushed themselves to go faster.

"Is Trace okay?" Will called back but no answer came. He clipped his Digivice onto his belt and lowered his head, he knew what happened. Will took one final look around and began to silently mourn for those who had already fallen. Explosions rocketed across the sky followed by screams of terror or pain. There were those who were surviving and trying to do damage but nothing worked. They were simply flies being swatted away by a giant in the sky. Time and time again, they were nearly swatted away but by the briefest of miracles, they shot past the arms and plunged into the darkness inside the goliath.

Lights lined everything as they flew down giant tunnel that led directly to the core. Will glanced behind him, noticing a few others had followed him, somehow surviving the onslaught. He couldn't send them back now, that would be certain death. They halted as they reached the core room. Deathly white walls that housed a terrifying Digimon that sat atop a huge electric bull pulsating orb. Its entire body was built of purple metal bones covered with a dark blue cloak. Slowly it raised one arm after another until four arms were visible.

"Who dares enters Batexmon's domain?" Batexmon had a low deep rumbling voice with electronic pitches behind it.

"I do. I am King in the south and on behalf of the Digital world and real world, I reject your presence here. Leave now and you will not be harmed." Will didn't have to wait for a reply as Batexmon appeared before him, his dark glowing red orbs glaring into Will's old eyes. Zeek Strikemon reacted instantly and slammed the purple bone Digimon into a wall before being launched back. Hell broke loose as Batexmon began to just rip into the few who had survived the trip.

"I am king of this universe! Who are you to defy me?" Batexmon called out as he tore through a Digidestined and his partner. Will scrambled off of Hercules Kabuterimon and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. All he needed was one opening, just one. Will slowly began to pull free the blade before the floor ruptured around him. Zeek Strikemon had slammed Batexmon into the floor with all his strength but he couldn't stop the purple Digimon nearly strangling him. Will began to race forward but Hercule Kabuterimon pushed off Batexmon before being thrown into the ceiling. Another scream of pain echoed all around as another Digidestined was cut down. Without warning, Zeek Strikemon was slammed into a wall as he fired off a huge blast of white lightning.

"You missed." Batexmon sneered. Zeek Strikemon laughed.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Batexmon turned to see the electric blue core was erupting out of control. A dull hum deafened everyone everything faded to black.

* * *

It was as if a planet split in half. A huge pillar of white light had cut the structure in half and tore it apart and exploded outwards. The force of the explosion could be felt hundreds of miles across as it raced across the sky. The whole Digital world rocked as the metal shell crumbled apart and fell towards it. Amidst the raining metal and flames, a single human fell towards the planet below.

He had served the Digital world for most of his life and now he could feel the end was near. He had done countless things very few would ever repeat. Everyone he had seen the last few days were the most important people to him in his life. He had fought for and against them. His head swam with memories as he plummeted. He was so tired; he'd been tired for a very long time. He'd get to rest soon and part of him couldn't wait. He'd get to see his old friends soon. He hit the earth hard but something had cushioned him.

Slowly he staggered to his feet and he saw next to him, the crumpled form of Hercules Kabuterimon. He felt his eyes water as he looked up as golden data floated away from the sky, the data of his closest friend and partner. Will began to walk forward through the debris cloud as explosions and metal still rained down like a nightmarish storm. He pushed himself to take each step towards where Alex and the others were stationed. He could see them, just in sight and Alex racing towards him. Everything in front of him was blurring into a hazy mist. He was finished, he could feel it. His clothes were torn and smoking as the data from Hercules Kabuterimon exploded behind him. He could feel something rushing towards him from behind. He turned quickly and felt a long blade pierce his stomach, stealing the oxygen from his chest.

"You ruined everything! Everything!" Batexmon shouted to his face as he struck him with a piece of metal. The pain was almost unbearable. Batexmon's eyes went wide as Will jammed the blade inside his chest. Will used his free hand to pull Batexmon close with his cloak.

"The black liquid inside you is corrosive data; it eats away until there's nothing left. I gave you the chance to leave. Now die!" Will gave a final thrust of the blade as Batexmon exploded into billions of particles of data. Will felt his body come loose and fall backwards onto the grassy field. He could feel his life slipping away from him rapidly but his eyes watched the sky. He could see the stars again, it had been too long since Batexmon had blocked them out. He smiled as he studied them. It didn't matter what happened now. He could hear voices now, Alex was shouting for him. He had done everything that was asked of him and he could finally rest. As Alex reached him, he shut his eyes for the final time. He could already hear Tai cursing him.


End file.
